


Fighting for you

by Faytalepsy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I just can't get enough of them, Silrah - Freeform, propably turning into fluff, protective saul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: When Farah encounters Burned Ones in the woods, Saul races to her aid. Will he be there in time?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 52
Kudos: 113





	1. Fighting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy,  
> This started out as a little idea and turned into a whole fic. I don't really like the beginning anymore, because it feels a bit OOC but yeah I left it in there nonetheless. Also I apologize in advance for any errors, English is not my native language so there might be mistakes that slipped my notice.  
> So I hope you have fun reading this!  
> Of course, none of the characters belong to me, even though I'd immediately adopt them all. *sniff*

She was taking a short morning walk around the school grounds when she first felt it. A zap of energy crackled through the air, leaving a warm tingle on her skin. Farah stopped mid-step. She had never felt something like that before. The sensation passed but the energy remained. A flicker of magic to her right. She turned making a step towards it. Feeling the power flicker again she carefully reached out with her magic, her eyes starting to glow silver. As her power softly brushed against the strange energy, the headmistress let out a small gasp. It felt so familiar. Like coming home.  
Intrigued she moved closer, her power filtering through the different layers of the mysterious magic. What was it? She didn’t recognize any sort of spell or traces of fairy magic. It was something else, something stronger, something…natural? The longer she prodded the odd energy, the stranger it became. And there was still this feeling of familiarity that only increased. The feeling of comfort, of trust.  
Wait. She knew that feeling, new the signature this trail bore. It was as familiar as her own.  
Saul! There was no mistaking it, the strange energy resembled their bond. Startled she pulled her powers back. What was the meaning of this? Did something happen to Saul? To their bond? She immediately reached out for him, tugging slightly on their connection, while focusing on his emotions. No there was no pain, not even fear or anger. Just contentment and now worry tinged with confusion at her questioning tug. She sent back a reassuring feeling and the promise to explain everything. Later. Turning her attention back at the mysterious magic surrounding her she sent out her powers once more. It was still strikingly close to the connection she shared with Saul.

It couldn’t be. A bond between a fairy and a Specialist, especially one as deep and strong as theirs was unique, there couldn’t be anything like it. Concentrating she inspected the energy once more, willing her magic to go deeper, to reach its core. Yes, the magic resembled their bond, resembled Saul’s energy so very closely. But there was something missing. Frowning she shifted through the layers and threads. There was no spark, no spirit. It was the feeling of Saul, of his gentleness and comforting presence, but there was no real trace of him. The very essence of their bond, of them could not be found within the foreign magic.  
  
Just as Farah was about to withdraw her powers, she felt a shift. Stumbling back a few steps, the mind faerie was knocked back by the sheer force of this new feeling conveyed by the energy around her. The familiarity that originated from the similarity to their bond was still there, but now it was overshadowed by a near suffocating yearning. Closing her eyes Farah gritted her teeth from the intensity of the emotion and held her connection to the unknown magic. Feeling the pure longing she tried to find out what the goal of the stream of magic was.  
Somehow it felt alive. Like…it was searching for something. It seemed to be so close to what it wanted but still impossibly far away. But from what? Suddenly she brushed against something, but before she could even understand what it was there was a flicker, a picture appearing in her mind for the blink of an eye, and then the energy pulled away. Farah’s eyes shot open at the sudden loss of contact, a gasp escaping her throat.  
Saul! The image she saw for a split second seemed to be burned into her brain. Her partner, screaming in pain, her name on his lips. Wide-eyed Farah felt for her Specialist again. But he was still on the training field, save and sound just slightly irritated by some of his students. He was alright. Relieve floated through her. He was alright.  
Then what in the name of magic did the energy show her? What was that picture?  
There was something in there. She had felt it. A kernel of something important. Like a warning. Was the picture a vision of the future? A warning of what was to come? Reaching out to draw the energy back she felt it retreating, leaving a trail of magic behind.

It was like a call. But a call leading to what? For whom? Leading to more information? Falling into a quick stride she followed the trail leaving the gravel path and heading off in the direction of the Barrier. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something very important depended on that kernel of information that she found inside the strange energy. But what was it? Had it something to do with Saul? Was something going to happen to him? Fear filled her body, making her quicken her steps, even more, followed by fierce determination. She would not let something happen to him. Never.

After crossing the lawn surrounding the school, she neared the energy field protecting Alfea. The trail of the energy was leading right through the Barrier into the woods beyond. Hesitating Farah halted. It could be a trap. A very refined trap that intended to lure her out of the protection by using her weak spot. In her years under Rosalind Farah had learned to be careful and suspicious of anything and anyone. It would be risky to venture out of the Barrier completely alone. Even with Rosalind being dealt with there was still an unknown number of Burned Ones roaming their realm just waiting for unsuspecting prey. She must get a team to investigate this mysterious energy. Reaching out once more she felt the magic move farther away. To her horror, the trail it left behind seemed to dissipate. If she didn’t follow it now, she might never get the chance again. That was typical, exactly how a trap would work. And still, there was the nagging sense of urgency in her mind that wanted her to run after the strange magic. Torn she looked back once more. It was reckless and it was stupid. Saul would rage only knowing she considered it. It could be a trap.  
But what if it wasn’t. If it was something important. It could also be his life on the line. She would never forgive herself if she turned away now and it led to him suffering. Calling her power, she flung it out, scanning the area for any living being. There were various animals but nothing else, no fairy, no Burned Ones. At least not in the nearer proximity. If she was fast, she would not encounter any trouble. Except someone was concealing their trap with magic. The trail of the energy was barely visible anymore, the energy far already far ahead.

  
Inhaling Farah made her choice, slipping through the Barrier. She knew Saul wouldn’t want her to go. But she also knew he would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Feeling for the fading trail of energy again she began to carefully make her way between the trees. The atmosphere was calm, somber even as her eyes drank in the golden light that gave the wood a warm comforting aura. But there were birds chirping and leaves rustling, indicating that life was still very much around her. Stepping over a few fallen branches and plants she carefully touched a tree, feeling the rough bark beneath her fingers. Something was different today. Even the trees seemed to lead her into the direction of the energy. But that may as well just be her imagination. Following the trail for some time, the terrain started to get steeper, leading up a little hill. She didn’t know how long she had been walking but it must have been at least 20 minutes. Slowly nervousness started building in her stomach. Each step brought her farther from Alfea and the protective Barrier. The ground had been uneven ever since she entered the wood, but now she had to slow down, watching carefully where to set her feet.  
Looking ahead she followed the trail with her eyes as it was leading her further up the steep incline, slaloming around trees, following the beaten path of some animals. Bending around a patch of bushes the energy seemed to halt at the top of the hill. Did it sense her hesitation? Well, she had come this far, if she turned back now it would’ve all been for nothing.  
Inhaling again, Farah began climbing upwards, carefully placing her feet between stones and moss. Following the nature trail, she rounded another tree, looking out for the magic she was following again. It still hovered near those trees. From her position a bit higher than before she could spot a fleck of green grass, surrounded by thick greenery. The energy made no attempt to move farther away, so Farah continued climbing, moving a bit further down before turning around a small tree and stepping over a muddy patch of earth.

Carefully maneuvering between the blackberry bushes, Farah finally reached the little circle of grass she spotted from below. In front of her, the trees were smaller, closer together and the aura of the forest seemed darker, quieter. She stopped, waiting for the energy to lead her on. But it didn’t. It was gone. Furrowing her brows, she looked around, letting her powers flicker over the space. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing. That can’t be. Turning around, the mind fairy looked back, trying to reconnect to that invisible line of magic that had guided her out here. But it was gone without a trace. A bad feeling churned in her stomach. What happened? Was this the place that it led to?  
Crouching down, Farah touched the grass, trying to grasp what had happened. Was there something special about this patch of grass? But she couldn’t feel anything. Closing her eyes to concentrate more she sent out a stronger wave of magic. But still nothing. Puffing out an annoyed breath she looked around. Everything seemed normal. Like the energy had been a product of her imagination. There were no traces of magic anywhere around here. Maybe she overlooked something on her way up here.  
Just as she was getting up from her crouched position, she froze mid-motion, as the all too familiar sound of screeches filled the air.

Fear shot through her body, as she didn’t dare to move. This had been a mistake, a big one. She should never have gone so far out into the woods alone. There were at least four of them, their shrieks coming from different directions. She never thought of herself as reckless, so how in her right mind did she think it was a good idea to follow a mysterious line of power deep into the woods. The screeches slowly faded; the woods now completely silent. Not being able to hold her breath any longer, she exhaled shakily. She must get back behind the Barrier as soon as possible. It didn’t seem like the monsters were aware of her presence yet and if it stayed that way she may have a chance of making it back to Alfea.

Her eyes began to glow as she carefully reached out with her power, to determine if any Burned Ones were in close proximity. After clearing a 5 miles radius without feeling one of the monsters she withdrew her powers again. It was too risky to throw it out farther. She didn’t want to alert the Burned Ones of her presence by accidentally brushing them with her magic. At least they were far enough away that she stood a chance of getting back. If they didn’t notice her that was. Inhaling, she turned around, retreating as quietly as possible.

Stepping over blackberry tendrils, she carefully placed her feet on the soft forest floor covered in foliage and moss. The climb down the steep hill took her longer than she felt comfortable with. But she couldn’t risk falling, so she continued to move frustratingly slow. Her soldier’s instincts inside screamed as she made her way down with carefully measured steps. Finally reaching more even ground she quickened her pace, slaloming between the trees. Reaching inside she tugged on the bond connecting her with Saul, sending over her alarm but trying to rein in her fear as best as possible. She couldn’t afford him running off alone to save her, which was likely if he realized the full extent of her predicament. Saul immediately responded the questions he sent her way tinged with worry.  
Still keeping tendrils of her power scanning the area around her, one of them suddenly registered the rotten presence of a Burned One. Farah came to an abrupt halt, heightening her senses as she tracked the movement of the monster. It was on her left, moving in her direction. But it was slow, so it hadn’t noticed her presence yet. Still, it would reach her soon. Frantically she looked around for anything that might give her cover. Feeling Sauls increasing anxiety at her silence, Farah spotted a tree, wide enough to cover her body. Keeping her attention on the Burned One she carefully moved left. Every sound her boots made on the soft floor seemed far too loud. Reaching the tree, she leaned against the hard bark, making herself as flat as possible. Her heart was beating wildly and she had trouble keeping her breathing flat. She felt Saul tugging on the bond, a million questions laced with alarm, fear, and uncertainty. She tried to push back a reassuring feeling but failed miserably. If it saw her, it would surely alert the others. It slowly advanced towards her hiding spot and soon she was able to hear it without the help of her powers. The rustle of its heavy steps, moving between the trees came closer and the mind fairy didn’t dare to move. Still keeping an iron hold on her emotions, she sent one thought through the bond. _Burned Ones  
_Saul's response was immediate as his fear and worry spiked. _Where?_

Suddenly the monster making its way through the forest stopped and Farah bit her lip. No please no. She heard a sniffing sound before it went still again. Farah didn’t dare to breathe, nails biting into her palm as she waited and listened. Then another step sounded, and another. Was it moving away? Or did it pick up her trail? She couldn’t determine with her hearing alone. Suddenly she spotted movement at the edge of her vision. Slowly turning her head, her heart stopped dead in its tracks as she spotted the Burned one. It faced away from her but was still sniffing the air. Suddenly its head jerked around, looking directly at her. Time seemed to slow for a moment, as Farah realized that her situation had gone from dire to flat-out desperate.  
The Burned One let out a loud screech before it pounced. But Farah was prepared and let her magic flare. The Burned one collapsed, as she crushed the Cinder inside its scarred body.  
Just as crumbled to the ground, a cacophony of screeches echoed through the woods. She was in trouble. It wouldn’t take them long to catch up with her and from the sounds, there were at least three of them. Not caring for noises anymore she started to run. They already knew where she was, either way, so she needed to get as close to the Barrier as possible before those monsters would catch up with her. While stumbling over plants and the uneven ground she fished in her pocket. Finally grasping her phone, she slowed down to unlock it and speed-dialed Saul. He picked up immediately, her panic must be flooding through the bond. “Farah what’s happening, where are you?” his voice rang out, fear and worry evident in every syllable.  
“Listen to me, Saul. Don’t interrupt me, I don’t know how long I have.” The mind fairy panted, hurrying over the uneven ground. “I’m about three miles away from the Barrier and there are multiple Burned Ones hunting me.”  
She felt naked fear shoot through the bond at that. “I won’t-”  
“Where?” Saul interrupted her with a bark and she heard him moving through the phone.  
” Saul you can’t come out here alone, there are too many.” Farah pleaded, jumping over a tree stump.  
“Where Farah?” his voice was desperate and Farah caved.  
“The west side. I crossed near the pond and went north in a more or less straight line. Saul…” She heard him shout orders to other people around and suddenly there was Bens voice, speaking to another person.  
“Saul what are you doing? Don’t come here, there are too many!”  
“Farah, me and the Specialists will head out as soon as possible and will move in your direction. You just need to hold out till then.” She felt his desperation, how he fought against the urge to rush to her side immediately. But he was rational enough to rally the other Specialists first.  
Farah threw out her powers once more, searching for the Burned Ones. She felt the creatures coming nearer and nearer moving with superhuman speed.

Increasing her pace, she stumbled as her foot was stuck in a blackberry tendril. Cursing she peeled it off, feeling the thorns rip through fabric and skin. Pressing onward as soon as her foot was free again, she continued to run in the direction of the saving Barrier.  
“Saul…” She panted her feet flying over the uneven ground. She had to tell him. Had to warn him in case she wouldn’t make it. “There was…magic. I followed-”

“Farah safe your breath for the running.” Saul cut her off. “You can tell me later. When you are safe behind that Barrier.” His voice sounded firm, but she felt his fear through their bond. “Saul I…” she hesitated, narrowly avoiding a tree. If she didn’t make it out of here alive, she had to tell him what he meant to her. Had pushed it away long enough. “Saul I never-“a bone-chilling shriek cut her off, just as she sensed movement behind her.

Stopping Farah whirled around, the phone falling to the floor as she threw her hands up pushing the creature charging at her away. “Times up.”


	2. I could't live without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the second chapter! Please tell me what you think and of course, tell me if you find any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes I have to correct. As mentioned before English is not my first language.   
> Enjoy!

_Stopping Farah whirled around, the phone falling to the floor as she threw her hands up pushing the creature charging at her away. “Times up.”_

The monster flew through the air as her telekinetic powers hit it, landing 50 meters away as Farah spotted another blurry shadow at the edge of her vision.  
“There are two of them!” she shouted to the phone that was still on speaker, throwing another burst of power against a second Burned One attacking from the right. She hoped that Saul could still hear her, wherever that phone had fallen so the Specialist knew what he was leading his team into. Her heart sank at the thought that those people endangered themselves because of her. Guilt threatened to creep up laying heavy in her stomach but she shoved it away, concentrating on the rush of her powers. She could think about everything else later. If there was a later for her.

The first creature had already recovered and hurled itself towards the mind fairy with even more ferocity. She met it midjump, using her telekinesis to keeping it floating, concentrating on the second creature that raced at her with an inhuman screech. Catching it with her other hand the strain on her powers made her grunt as the monsters struggled against her invisible hold.   
She hadn’t fought in a long time, but the movements were still so familiar, her body and mind shifting into that of a soldier with ease. Eyes glowing, she hurled one of the Burned Ones against a tree with a flick of her palm, before throwing out her powers like daggers, cutting through the charred flesh of the other creature, destroying the cinder that served as his heart. The first monster had already recovered from the impact, charging towards her, its claws poised to shred flesh. Farah leaped out of its reach with a fluid motion, ducking away from those razor-sharp claws before dealing a blow to its torso sending it crashing against another tree. Not giving it time to recover she crashed its ribcage, the cinder within it imploding with a bright flash of light.   
Straightening from her fighting stance, she blew a hair that had loosened itself from her hairstyle out of her face. But the battle wasn’t over yet.  
  
Her eyes still glowing she heightened her hearing, picking up on the rustling of two other creatures, moving towards her from each side. Who knew that those monsters would move that tactically? In her previous encounters, they had always behaved like rabid animals, their only goal to shred, kill and destroy. The mind fairy monitored their movements, feeling them get closer and closer before striking. She threw out her hands, taking hold of both creatures, not giving them a chance to implement the pincher maneuver, they set up.  
She felt the magic surge through her, a song dancing through her blood, reverberating in her bones. It had been some time since she had unleashed it like this, the sensation thrilling as the energy tempted her to dig deeper into the well of her powers, to unleash them. It felt so natural. Farah breathed, withstanding the alluring call. Pulling her mind back to the present, her focus turned to the two creatures struggling against her hold, their twisted limps moving erratically, trying to grab at the air around them.  
But her attention shifted quickly, as a screech on her left made her blood freeze. There were more. The mind fairy let her soldier’s instincts take over, pushing the two Burned Ones suspended in the air in front of her away again, as a third monster raced in her direction between the trees. “Make that three!” she shouted as her powers met the creature head-on. Not wasting a second she reached for the cinder inside, destroying it with just a thought. Before the body hit the floor, Farah whirled around again, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she spotted the first two creatures charging at her.   
She needed time to eliminate one of them. Reaching deeper into her magic, she let it flow free grabbing the remaining two in an invisible hold once more. Throwing the nearest Burned one away in a mighty push, she didn’t watch as it smashed through trees, leaving the wood in splinters. Hurtling the other creature in her grasp to the floor she reached for the cinder inside it, as she sensed something behind her. It happened in the blink of an eye, but at the same time felt like slow motion, as another black shadow appeared at the edge of her vision. Turning too late, she felt searing hot pain shoot through her body as a third Burned One struck her unprotected back.   
  
Her motion still saved her life. The claws, that would have shredded her spine otherwise, now only scratched over her right side, tearing deep gashes from her ribs over her hips to her tight. Still, it was enough. Screaming in pain, Farah’s leg buckled beneath her, the fairy falling to her knees as her vision went white. Acting out of instinct she created a force field around her, pushing all three Burned Ones attacking her away once more.   
The blinding pain made her loses all sense of space and time for a minute before it subsided. As her vision cleared slowly, she braced her hands on the floor, her head swimming. Inhaling a sharp breath at the pain numbing her mind she pushed it down, trying to shove it out of her consciousness like she had done so many times in the past. Rosalind had made them into fine soldiers, her cruel training that often resembled torture had led to a pain tolerance far greater than that of others.   
But Farah felt the infection already spreading, burning like fire in her veins. Without Zanbaq it would consume her soon. Looking down at her clothes she saw a red stain spreading on the white fabric of her silken blouse that hung in shreds at her right flank. Her time was running out.   
  
The three Burned Ones already stormed at her again, not granting a moment of rest. She needed to get them down, or they would overrun her sooner rather than later. Her eyes glowing silver she lashed out with her magic, meeting the onslaught of the creatures with a wave of power that stopped them in their tracks. Using the moment, she immediately grabbed the cinder in the creature nearest to her and crushed it, the monster crumbling with a flash of light. The maneuver cost her precious time however and the other two monsters barrelled into her, slamming her into the ground, just as she sent out a pulse of power hauling them away again. Before they went flying through the air, one of them managed to tear open her right shin, while the other had sunken its claws into her shoulder. Groaning in pain she pushed her body to her knees once more, hands braced on the mossy ground. Pulling the ripped material of her coat aside, she inspected the gashes in her shoulder.  
Luckily the wounds were shallow, as she reacted fast enough to prevent them from dealing the killing blow so she could still move her arm. But the infection was eating at her strength, devouring her energy with its searing hot poison. She already felt her body weakening, succumbing to the venom. She needed to get those monsters down before it would weaken her further.  
  
The relentless monsters were already recovering, hurtling towards the injured headmistress once again. She couldn’t push them away forever. Her eyes scanning the forest she sent out another shove to keep them at bay. Then her glance fell on the long sticks and branches covering the floor. This could work. Levitating the longest and strongest looking among them, she aimed before, flinging them like spears against one of the monsters with all her might Their tips impaled the charred body from multiple angles, effectively nailing it to the ground. That wouldn’t keep it long but might give her enough time to deal with the other.   
Moving her flat palm down in a fast swing, the magic cut through the air with deadly precision, slicing through the charred torso of the second Burned One. Black blood spurted from the diagonal cut through its right shoulder to its left hip, severing its body from its legs. As both parts tumbled to the floor, Farah already turned her attention back to the other monster. As predicted the sticks and branches did only keep it for a split second, the Burned One just breaking them up while moving in her direction, it’s black blood leaving slick trails on the earth.  
Winding her power through its ribcage she located the cinder and ripped it out, the creature crumbling to the floor. She immediately felt a great relief, as the infection from the wounds in her side stopped its raging inside her, meaning she got the one who managed to surprise her from behind. The mind fairy exhaled shakily. One left. Or a quarter of it. Cutting them in half was not enough to kill the damned creatures. But at least it wasn’t able to do much damage anymore.  
A wave of dizziness hit the mind fairy as she tried to stand up. Her body protested against the movement, the pain of her wounds flowing through every limb. But at least the worst infection stopped. And the infected wound in her shoulder would be dealt with as well, as soon as she killed the last of them. The rush from the fight slowly subsided and the razor-sharp focus that was elementary in battles vanished, leaving her to register the panic and fear that shot through her bond with Saul. He must’ve heard the fight.  
“Saul…they got me.” She panted, finally reaching a standing position, leaning heavily onto the tree behind her, as her right leg threatened to give out once more. She didn’t even know if he could hear her. Or if the phone was still intact. She couldn’t spot it anywhere on the floor. But the feeling of relief flooding through the bond told her enough. He did hear her. And was probably glad that she was still able to speak.  
As the last Burned One dragged itself across the floor, leaving a trail of gore behind she grabbed the cinder inside it and pulled it out. The effect was immediate the burning sensation in her shoulder, dulling to the pain of a normal wound. The creature crumbled on the floor in a lifeless heap just as another screeching sound filled the air around her. Dread coiled in her stomach as it was echoed from different directions. There were still more. And even if the shrieks were still faint and far away, they were on their way here.   
  
She wouldn’t make it out of here alone. Wiping at the cold sheen of sweat that had formed on her brow, she inhaled at the pain radiating from her side. Her coat was shredded and soaked with blood, and as she carefully pulled the ruined material away, only more blood and ripped flesh greeted her. The wounds were too severe for the mind fairy to get far so she just leaned against the rough bark of the tree, panting and closing her eyes for a second to savor the precious break. To savor her last moments maybe.   
Her heart constricted. She had faced death a couple of times before. In her time at the Force, each battle could mean the end. But in the peaceful years that followed she had hoped that all that was in the past. With Rosalind’s return, everything had changed as Farah needed to be a soldier, a leader once more. But Rosalind was defeated and after one of her closest brushes with death during her scheme to deceive her former teacher normalcy had returned to her life. Well, the amount of normalcy that being headmistress of a magic school could offer. The war against the Burned Ones was handled by the Solarians and even though she was always prepared to act, she speculated that her time fighting with an army was over. Of course, she was ready to protect the school and her students at all costs but this…was different. If she had to imagine her death at the hands of one of those monsters, she would’ve never thought that she’d be so…alone.  
  
A face materialized in front of her eyes. Saul. Her partner, her friend, her love. He had been at her side in every battle, always protecting her back. They were a perfect team, their bond enabling them to move as one, knowing the others plan the minute they thought it. They had always been that way, two parts that fitted together so perfectly. Ben always called them true soulmates. And Farah believed in that with all her heart. Saul was her soulmate. She had known that from the moment they had met all those years ago. And their bond had only grown over the years. It was not just friendship connecting them, it was so much more. Undying trust and a deep understanding of the other. And love. On her part at least. She had never dared to mouth it out of fear that it would put a strain on the bond between them. But she couldn’t deny that she loved her Specialist with all her heart, with all her being.  
Saul’s end of the bond was still a whirlwind of emotions, all centered around a naked fear for her life. A painful jab pierced her heart at that. She didn’t want to leave him. Knew that it would cause him so much pain. Knew that if their situations were reversed, she’d do everything in her power to keep him here. Keep him at her side. Without him, she wouldn’t be able to breathe, let alone live.

Still not able to spot her phone on the ground around her she spoke into the silence of the forest.   
“Saul…I can’t…walk anymore. They got me in the side…” There was a flare of panic flowing through their bond at that. Relief flowed through her as tears gathered in her eyes at the thought that if that were indeed the last moments of her life, he’d still be there. As he always was. She sent back a warm caress, softly nudging his mind. Swallowing at the affection that answered, she continued.   
“There are at least three others out there. Maybe more.” She opened her eyes again, looking up at the azure sky and dark green treetops. “If they all attack at once…I won’t be able to hold them off for long.” The whirlwind of emotions that followed as a reaction to her words nearly made her gasp. Panic and fear mixed with rage and anger. But she felt how Saul reined them in, steely determination taking over. At that moment she knew he would do anything to save her. Just like she would for him. “Please Saul don’t do anything reckless! I beg you!” She pushed her pleads through their bond as well, needing him to see reason. To understand that she could not bear the thought to be responsible for his death. “Please!”   
She felt his hesitation before his agreement reached her. Thankful she again caressed their bond with a loving nudge. His answer was a promise. A promise that they would reach her in time and that she should hold on.   
Her eyes drank in the golden sunlight, filtering through the trees and painting beautiful patterns on the floor. It really was a wonderful day.  
And she could’ve enjoyed it if she hadn’t been so stupid and followed a-

The trail! The vision! She had to tell him. Had to explain in case this would not end well.  
“Saul, there’s something you must know. The reason why I went out of the Barrier alone.” The words rushed out of her in a tumble. “There was a strange energy on the grounds and it felt like you! Like our bond.” Shock echoed through their connection at that, but Farah continued, needing to warn him. “But it was different. I’ve never seen anything like it. And… it showed me you. It showed me an image of you dying!” A painful tug in her chest resounded as the picture resurfaced in her mind. “And I just needed to know what that was. I couldn’t have lived if something were to happen to you and I couldn’t prevent it.” She inhaled a shuddering breath “I couldn’t have lived without you, because…” She stopped, the sentence fading into the silence around her. Gritting her teeth she exhaled again.   
This was her chance. Maybe her last chance to tell him. “Because I-“   
  
But she couldn’t finish her sentence as the bone-chilling screech of a Burned One echoed through the woods. Straightening herself she scanned the area, her magic confirming what her ears already told her. Two Burned Ones raced at her, their charred bodies moving between the trees at inhuman speed. “They're here.” She whispered, but the fear that shot through her bond told her Saul had heard the shrieks.

Her eyes began to glow silver as the monsters neared and she pushed her body off the tree, stumbling into battle position once more.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *carefully sneaks into the room*
> 
> I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging like this! I'm sorry!   
> Please don't kill me.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these chapters and would appreciate hearing your thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there's a second chapter coming of course :)  
> I hope you einjoyed this and would greatly appreciate if you tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
